The Old Republic Sourcebook
The Old Republic Sourcebook created by Mojomoe and The Rancor Pit. D20 conversions performed by Wikia user Lukewarner. Evil threatens to consume the galaxy. The Sith Empire's relentless assault during the Sacking of Coruscant destroyed The Jedi Temple and drove the Republic's defenders into exile after the last war. The surviving Jedi have withdrawn to their ancient homeworld of Tython, where they take advantage of a fragile peace to train a new generation of guardians for the galaxy. Chaos grips The Old Republic. Influential star systems break away from the millennia-old alliance, angered over the Senate's treaty with The Sith Empire. On many worlds, civil war erupts between loyal Republic citizens and violent separatist extremists waging a campaign of terror against their own peoples. The Republic sends its best and brightest soldiers to help defeat the separatists and restore peace to these war-ravaged worlds. Elsewhere, anarchy rules in the frontier systems. While the Republic struggles to recover from its conflict with The Sith Empire, reckless mercenaries profit from the interstellar turmoil. The worlds ravaged by civil war between pro-Republic citizens and separatist extremists have become a lucrative destination for free traders. The Empire, seeking allies among the neutral systems, has targeted the foul planets of the Hutts- though its wealthy and corrupt crime lords refuse to take sides in the cold war. Meanwhile, The Sith Empire tightens its grip on the galaxy. The Empire has won a major victory against the Republic and its Jedi guardians, conquering and enslaving many new worlds. With a fragile peace negotiated, the Empire sends all potential Sith to undergo cruel and deadly trials at its Academy on the harsh planet Korriban, while its slaves toil to unearth relics of vast power that can be used to dominate the galaxy... Introduction Main Article: Introduction Greetings. I am master Gnost-Dural, keeper of the Jedi archives. As master of Jedi lore, it is my sacred duty to shepherd and protect the sum total of all knowledge collected in the long history of the Republic, and to preserve it for future generations. The volume you now hold before you is the culmination of many trillions of hours of work by untold numbers of sentients across the vast galaxy. Throughout this book, you will see multiple entries from an encyclopedia called the Codex. A marvel of modern technology, it collects data on people, places, ships, weapons, creatures, and much, much more. Use it to your advantage- use it to learn, to expand the limits of your understanding, to approach that which is unattainable and yet everworthy: peace and enlightenment. Such is the purpose of the Republic and the Jedi order... Such is the will of the Force. Galactic History Main Article: Galactic History As keeper of the Jedi archives, the Jedi Council requests I perform a daunting task- to revise the Order's historical records in light of new revelations about the formation of The Sith Empire. Specifically, I am to trace the conflict between the Empire and the Republic, The Sith and The Jedi, to uncover the roots of the struggle which now plagues us. The Republic and the Empire sit on an uneasy truce. A long bloody war has left both sides severely depleted and weary, and a fragile truce has many galactic citizens fearful of a return to open hostilities. The millennia-old democracy, protected by the ancient Jedi Order, is now locked in a Cold War with the secretive Sith Empire, the entire galaxy seeming like a primed thermal detonator, ready to explode... This is the setting for Star Wars: The Old Republic! The galaxy has a long memory. While it would be impossible to recount all of the Republic's history here, what follows may act as a primer on the last century of galactic events for those so inclined. The Galactic Calendar The signing of the Treaty of Coruscant led to the new galactic standard calendar dating of BTC and ATC, Before and After the Treaty of Coruscant. For our measurements, ATC 0- the signing of the Treaty- took place in 3,653 before the Battle of Yavin (During The Rebellion Era, or BBY). The current galactic state of affairs assumed in The Old Republic Sourcebook guide is ATC 10. The Old Republic Main Article: The Old Republic Affiliation Page: The Old Republic Hello, I'm Sallos Brynn. As a Jedi Consular, it is my duty and honor to join with the Republic military in guarding and protecting this great society and ensuring that her brilliance continues to stand for another twenty thousand years. The principal ally of The Jedi Order in safeguarding our grant alliance is The Force- and a powerful ally it is. An energy field created by all living things, organic life generates it and makes it grow. It surrounds us, penetrates us- it binds the universe together. Through meditation and self-sacrifice, we learn from The Force and let it guide our actions. The Sith Empire Main Article: The Sith Empire The Fringe Main Article: The Fringe Galactic Gazetteer Main Article: Galactic Gazetteer Starships Main Article: Starships Vehicles Main Article: Vehicles Weapons & Equipment Main Article: Weapons & Equipment Currency & Economy Main Article: Currency & Economy Droids Main Article: Droids Creatures Main Article: Creatures Gamemaster Section Main Article: Gamemaster Section Contributions Designers: Greg Costikayn, Steven Crane, Greg Farshtey, Greg Gorden, Bill Smith, Peter Schweighofer, Bill Slavicsek, Ed Stark, George R. Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eris S. Trautmann, The "REUP" Team. Playtesters: Cliff Adams, Dennis F. Belanger, John Beyer, Kathy Burdette, Craig Robert Carey, Kevin M. Carroll, Chris Doyle, Tony Frederico, Richard Hawran, Gary Haynes, Harry Heckel, Sterling Hershey, Pablo Hildago, Robert Hodurski, Wayne Humfleet, Jason S. Kinzley, Michael Kogge, Tim Kogge, Stephen Marinaccio, Patrick M. McLaughlin, Tim O'Brian, John B. Owens, Daniel Scott Palter, Christopher John Parks, Jean Rabe, Kevin Schiman, Steven Schuman, Amy Thomas, Chuck Truett, Floyd C. Wesel. Category:Homebrew Content __NOEDITSECTION__